Ostatnia Ziemska Bitwa
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [TW] Zakończyła się ostatnia bitwa na ziemi, a Walkirie zeszły po dusze poległych. Miała być komedia, wyszła babska paplanina. Pisane pod czujnym okiem Złotego Chłopca.


Tak, są machlojki i tak, nie jest to oparte strikte na micie o końcu świata. Tekst powstał przy małej, ale jakże ważnej współpracy ze Złotym Chłopcem, który uwielbia mity Skandynawii, Marvela i pokazał mi Ragnarok (co ja nie wiedziałam, że już w internecie spiracona wersja hula).

Co mi przypomniało, że dawno nie pisałam czegoś, co w przybliżeniu jest komiczne, nie licząc swojej pracy magisterskiej.

Orędzie narodu, jakie wygłosiła Herja, całkowicie należy do ZC. Chłopie, twoje przemowy są niesamowicie... nadal nie wiem czy dobre, czy złe :-) Wybacz, stara kobyło, ale ta cała '"walkiria" była dla mnie tylko zapijaczoną wersją nieumiejącej grać Hilton, żadna z niej wojowniczka. Wolę swawolę.

 _ **Ostatnia Ziemska Bitwa.**_

 **B** itwa skończyła się. Zostawiła po sobie setki ciał, tysiące dogorywających i żadnego człowieka, którego można było zwać zwycięzcą. Wszechojciec zobaczył ostatnią walkę ludzi na ziemi, wydał rozkazy, więc i one musiały nadejść. Dosiadły skrzydlate rumaki i rozpoczął się taniec. Ich taniec. Taniec walkirii...

\- Wiesz, że to ostatni raz — powiedziała głośno Bor. - Kiedy schodzimy do Midgaru po dzielnych mężów? Więc mogłabyś się bardziej postarać, Svava. Może i jest to twój pierwszy łów po bitwie, ale nie możesz wybierać sobie samych pięknych mężów, zapominając o dzielnych, mniej urodziwych wojach. Musimy zabrać każdego, który sobie na to zasłużył.

\- Daj spokój dziewczynie — odpowiedziała za Svavę Hildr. - Przecież się stara. Zresztą, czy to zrobi komu wielką różnicę, jeśli ominie jednego czy dwóch? Skoroś taka pilna uczennica Herjy, to się nad nimi pochyl.

\- A żebyś wiedziała, że się nimi zajmę! - krzyknęła naburmuszona Bor, szybko oddalając się od sióstr. - Nie mogę pozwolić, by przez waszą gnuśność Hel ich dopadła.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Svava — powiedziała Hildr, po czym poklepała młodszą siostrę po ramieniu. - Ona uważa, że każda prawdziwa wojowniczka powinna być posłuszna i sumiennie wykonywać swoje zadanie. Czasem nie chce mi się wierzyć, że jest naszą siostrą — zachichotała. - No i jak ci się podoba? Twój pierwszy zbiór? Wiem, wiem, nie tego się oczekuje, ale gdy tylko zbierzemy wszystkich i Herja palnie tą swoją wielką końcową przemowę, wrócimy do Walhalii, a tam od razu będzie nam weselej.

\- Ja chyba mam strasznego pecha — szepnęła Svava. - To moje pierwsze łowy i zarazem ostatnie. Przeklęty Zmierzch! A tak chciałam, choć więcej niż ten jeden raz, móc z Einherjerami ucztować. Móc siąść między wojami, słuchać ich opowieści, pić z nimi miód i...

\- I pewnie dać się trochę pościskać, co? - spytała zbliżająca się do nich Sigrun. - Albo marzy ci się spotkać tego sławnego Zygfryda, co niby jest piękny jak poranek. Nie licz na to, że zamienisz z nim choć słowo. Brunhilda już by się postarała, byś straciła wszystkie włosy.

\- Ale on i tak jej nie spamiętał! Przecież został...

\- Tak, tak, zaczarowany i już, ale nasza Brunia pamięta, a to jej wystarczy. Brunia wciąż za nim usycha.

\- Nadal jest o niego zazdrosna? - spytała Hildrę Sigrun. - Przecież to było wieki temu! Po co za nim czekać, niech sobie poszuka kogoś lepszego. Chociażby takiego Hariona, no ten to dopiero jest mężem... walecznym.

\- Myślę, że ona woli jednak pozostać przy swoim bohaterze — odpowiedziała najstarsza siostra. - Wiesz, jak to jest. Lepsza w obsłudze jest dzida znajoma niż...

\- Ej! - krzyknęła Sigrun. - Ejejej! Rota, a ty co wyrabiasz?! Mamy zabierać ich dusze łagodnie, poczekać, aż sami umrą, a nie ich dobijać!

\- A czego mom czekać?! - odkrzyknęła z daleka Rota, szybko wyrywając swoją włócznię z dopiero co świerżego niebszczka. - Ażeby mnie szron pokrył? Nie mom czasu na te niedojdy, mnie czeka walka! Ragnarok! Nic im nie będzie, przecież i tak nie przeżyjom.

\- Ale niektórych weźmie Heimdall albo sam Wszechojciec! I co sobie pomyśli, kiedy zobaczy na nich ślad naszego oręża, co?

\- Że... som zbyt wolni, nawet w umieraniu? - spytała Rota. - Z resztą, nim im nie ubydzie, gorzej walczyć nie bedą! A że zejdą z tego świata zbyt gwałtownie... to i będą gwałtowniej walczyć!

Kobieta oddaliła się od sióstr, rozglądając się po leżących na czerwonej trawie wojach, wymachując w powietrzu swoją włócznią.

\- Nie słuchaj jej paplaniny, Rota nie jest nasza — szepnęła Hildr do Svavy.

\- Jak to „nie nasza"? To czyja ona jest?

\- No chciałam powiedzieć przez to, że Rota jest... no jest skąd indziej — odpowiedziała jej siostra. - Ojciec przyprowadził ją ponoć z krainy lodowych olbrzymów. Słyszałam, jak Hrist mówiła do Mist, że razu pewnego Rota posprzeczała się z Svipul i ze złości zrobiła się cała niebieska.

\- Taaak, a potem zaczął padać śnieg, ulepiły razem posąg Thora i wielka sala Walhalli skuła się lodem — powiedziała z ironią Sigrun. - Weź przestań, Rota nie jest żadnym lodowym olbrzymem, spójrz na nią! Ten chuderlak na pewno nie pochodzi z Jotunheim.

\- Tak, a to niby skąd jest? - spytała Hildr.

\- No... z zagranicy.

\- Zagranicy? - spojrzała na nią Svava. - A gdzie to jest ta „zagranica"?

\- Zagranica jest tam — zaczęła Sigrun. - Gdzie ... gdzie Loki przebywa. Tak, tak, tam jest zagranica. Loki siedzi tam prawie cały czas, kiedy znika. Stamtąd właśnie przyprowadził dla Ojca Sleipnira, tak.

\- A ja słyszałam — podjęła Hildr. - Że on uwiódł tego konia od olbrzyma, co budował dla Ojca mur, i uciekł z tym ogierem się gdzieś pokładać i tak zrobił Sleipnira. Nikt o żadnej „zagranicy" nie wspominał.

\- Głupia jesteś i tyle — odgryzła się kobieta. - Jak niby miałby konia urodzić, co on, kobyłą jest? Plotek się nasłuchałaś od Hrist i myślisz, że wszystko już wiesz. Jak mówię, że był zagranicą, to mówię, że tam był i koniec.

\- Tak? - powiedziała zaczepnie Hildr. - A to niby...

\- No i co tam, siostrzyczki kochane? - spytała tak nagle, jak się pojawiła, Kára. - Znowu ucinacie sobie miłą pogawędkę, zamiast zbierać dusze? Kogo tam obgadujecie, komu robicie dobrze?

\- Zbieramy dusze cały czas — odpowiedziała oburzona Hildr.- Nikomu „dobrze" nie robimy.

\- Ooo, jaka szkoda. A to, o czym mówicie? Czyżby o ślicznym Baldurze? Ach, jakiż z niego jest przystojniak, gdybym tylko mogła, schrupałabym go całego!

\- Ubiegałaś się o uwagę Baldura, Káro? - zapytała ją cicho Svava.

\- I to nie raz! - odpowiedziała jej siostra. - Tylko ta durna Frigg mnie przeganiała. Odkąd mój kochany miewa sny o śmierci, ta kwoka zupełnie straciła rozum i pilnuje go bardziej, niż Thora. Ten sobie może skakać tu i tam, a mójci nawet nie może do mnie wyjść — żaliła się siostrom.

\- A po co miałby do ciebie wyjść? - spytała Sigrun. - Żebyś go jemiołą natarła na pożegnanie?

\- A po co ja miałabym mu dawać to śmierdzące ziele? - spytała. - Żeby mi szybciej padł trupem, jak mówi przypowieść? Jak już, to wolałabym co innego z nim robić. Tak, tarcie by było wskazane i drżenie i oddech płytki, no i jeszcze...

\- Ucisz się, siostro! - syknęła Hildr. - Bo nam zgorszysz jeszcze Svavę.

\- Ale ja nie czuje się zgorszona — powiedziała najmłodsza siostra.

\- No i widzisz? Wszystko z nią okej. A tak poza tym.- Kára przybliżyła się do Hildr i wycelowała w nią swoim długim, smukłym palcem. - To słyszałam, że od wczorajszej bitwy wymknęłaś się i nie było cię przez całą ucztę. Pewnego woja też u stołu nie było...

\- Nic mi nie możesz zarzucić, Káro — odpowiedziała jej Hildr. Na jej twarz zaczął wkradać się rumieniec. - To, że nie byłam w sali biesiadnej i że Hari też nie był...

\- Hari! - krzyknęła Kára. - Tak ma na imię! Loki mógłby się ode mnie podstępu uczyć, ha, samaś mi wyszeptała to, co nie wiedziałam.

Hildr spojrzała na siostrę, nie wiedząc, o co jej chodzi. Kára zaczęła wokół niej podskakiwać i wirować.

\- Bo ja nic nie wiedziałam~, że go na uczcie nie było~ - zaśpiewała Kára.

Twarz Hildr pokryła się szkarłatem, a Svava cofnęła się kilka kroków od sióstr. Przez głowę przeleciała jej myśl, że nawet jeśli Hildr rzuci się na Kárę, to pewnie Sigrun ją powstrzyma przez zatopieniem swojego miecza w sercu siostry. Kiedy spojrzała na Sigrun, na Sigrun trzęsącą się za śmiechu, cóż, nie była tego już tak pewna.

Wtem usłyszały głośne prychnięcie.

\- Głupie kobiety! - powiedziała najstarsza z nich, Herja. Na dźwięk jej donośnego głosu wszystkie kobiety ucichły i skierowały swoje twarze w jej stronę.

Najstarsza walkiria spojrzała po powoli zbierających się przed nią młódkach. Niektóre nawet nie przekroczyły setki zebranych dusz, kiedy ona miała ich tysiące tysięcy. Niektóre nigdy nie widziały na oczy Trzeciego. Jedynie ona, pierwsza walkiria, kroczyła i walczyła dumnie przy boku Wszechojca, kiedy ten podbijał wszystkie światy Drzewa. To ona uczyła jego dziedzica, jak wspaniała jest wojna, to ona była przy spętaniu Fenrira i to jej przypadnie zaszczyt rozpoczęcia Zmierzchu.

Gdy już wszystkie walkirie zebrały się wokół niej, a na polu bitwy nie została ani jedna dusza dzielnego wojownika, Herja przemówiła z powagą.

\- Nadchodzi Zmierzch Bogów. Porzućcie swoje marzenia i nadzieje, porzućcie czcze gadanie i przestańcie, jak przekupki psioczyć o rzeczach nieistotnych. Są dwie rzeczy na tym świecie, które nigdy nie zginą. Jest śmierć, a ona jest nieunikniona. Dla każdego. Jutro przywdziejemy zbroje, dosiądziemy nasze konie i ruszymy w ostatni bój.

Przez tłum kobiet przebiegł szmer. Szept niósł ze sobą zarówno radość z walki, jak i smutek przegranej. Powaga na twarzy Hreji zniknęła. Pojawiła się duma, satysfakcja i setka innych uczuć, które tak rzadko pojawiały się na surowej twarzy najstarszej Walkirii.

\- Tyle lat zbierałyśmy dusze dla Ojca, tyle czasu minęło, odkąd pozwolono nam nacieszyć się życiem. Kiedy wspomnę każdą bitwę, czuję dumę, że nas poznałam, wychowałam i że staniemy razem do walki, w ostatniej godzinie świata. Dziś powracamy do sal jako jedyne zwyciężczynie tej bitwy, ostatniej bitwy Midgardu. Dziś będziemy ucztować i pić i jeść razem z wojami i z bogami. Spotkacie swoich Zygfrydów, Baldurów, Harionów i całą resztę, za którą się tak ganiałyście. Dzisiejsza uczta ma wam zapaść w pamięć, bo dziś, i tylko dziś będziemy żyć prawdziwie!

Entuzjazm zagościł wśród Walkirii. Zaczęły one wzywać swoje skrzydlate wierzchowce, które pojawiły się, trzepocząc skrzydłami i wierzgając kopytami jak oszalałe. Siostry dosiadły swoich koni i wzbiły się w powietrze, każda z nich, prześcigając się, krzycząc i wołając na siebie. Koń Herjy, wiekowa szara klacz wciąż stała na ziemi i szukał zielonej, niepokrytej czerwienią krwi trawy. Kobieta wdrapała się na grzbiet zwierzęcia, chwyciła lejce i klacz wzbiła się na niebo. Opuszczała Midgard zadowolona. Wiedziała, że jutro przyczyni się do śmierci Baldura, że dzieci Fenrira pożrą księżyc i słońce, zapieją koguty, a pies piekieł głośno zaszczeka. Czekała na Zmierz tak długo, odkąd usłyszała od Ojca o Surturze. Miała nadzieję, że dotrwa do końca, musiała go zobaczyć.

Ponoś nie nosił ubrań. I miał niesowicie gorące ciało.


End file.
